Worlds Apart
by artisthebest
Summary: Ichigo goes to a new school called Sora Academy to make a fresh start. She always wanted to go there. It has been her dream. But soon, disaster strikes and everything slowly starts to change. Ichigo ends up doing something unexpected. Something she never thought she would do. Something she always promised herself no to do. She commited the most dangerous crime. She fell in love.
1. We Are Here

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated any stories for a long time, but I was really busy and it took me ages to figure out the plot and the names for the story. And I know its really short but you know me...The first few of my stories are always short. By the way, in this story Kisshu is a human (I hope you lot don't start hating me now because of that). Anyways, here is the first chapter for my new story and I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo gave a long sigh. She stared at the map she was holding and kept walking, careful not to bump into anyone. She was nearly there. All she had to do was tokeep walking and hope that she was reading the map correctly. She had never been to that place before so she was still getting used to it. A few questions kept popping up in her mind: What if she gets lost? What if she is late right in her first day? Ichigo stopped walking and violently shook her head, trying to get those thoughts away. After taking a deep breath, convincing herself that everything was going to be alright, she started walking again.<p>

It was a beautiful day. The sky was free from clouds so it was a bright blue instead. Ichigo stared at the map trying to get something out of it but she couldn't get a thing. Ichigo groaned in annoyance. This was useless. At this rate, she was never going to be able to go to school. At least not in time anyway.

Ichigo was so busy staring at the map that she wasn't even looking where she was going. She kept walking until she bumped into someone and heard a loud noise of books falling to the ground. I chigo quickly put the map away to see who she bumped into. Ichigo gasped and apologised at a tall, shy looking girl standing in front of her.

"I am so sorry!" the girl said as she bent down to pick up the books. Ichigo picked them up as well and helped her.

"No, I am sorry. I should have been looking where I was going," Ichigo told her apologetically.

"Oh don't worry, its fine," she replied, her green eyes shone brightly and her lips turned into a smile.

Ichigo smiled back and apologised one more time as she handed over her books that fell to the ground.

"I was just…Er…I got a little bit lost and then…"Ichigo stopped talking and took a good look at the girl holding a pile of books. She was wearing a grey skirt along with a white shirt and a black blazer. She had long white socks and black shoes. She looked at the logo in her blazer. It didn't take her long to realise that she was wearing the same school uniform as her.

Ichigo gave another gasp, "Are you…Are you going to Sora Academy?"

The girl gave her another smile and nodded, "Yes."

Ichigo jumped in excitement, "Great! I am going there as well but it's my first time there and now I am lost and don't know what to do! I mean, in my old school I had this really stupid habit when I kept getting late and I don't want the same thing to happen to this because it's my first day otherwise everything will end up in a disaster and my dad is going to kill me if he finds out that I had a detention right on my first day of school and-"

"Do you want me to show you where it is?" she gave a small giggle, trying not to laugh too much.

Ichigo was panicking, only after a few seconds she realised that she had been blabbering some nonsense without even thinking what she was saying. Ichigo sighed, "Can you? Please?"

The girl nodded, "Sure!"

Ichigo gave a sigh of relief. Now she was sure everything was going to be alright. She even felt stupid for panicking so much. She just hoped that the girl didn't think she was a weirdo.

"Oh and um…My name is Ichigo."

"Nice to meet you, I am Lettuce."

Lettuce and Ichigo smiled at each other. Both of them kept walking for a while. Ichigo kept looking around, trying to remember where she was going so she wouldn't get lost again the next time she has to come back. Lettuce looked at Ichigo and stopped walking. Ichigo stopped too and looked confused for a moment. But then when she looked ahead and realised why they stopped.

"We are here."


	2. The Canteen

RIIING! A loud noise interrupted Ichigo's thoughts. When she realised that it was the buzzer for lunch, she started packing her books away. Lettuce from the other side of the room smiled at her and gestured to get out of the classroom since the buzzer rang. Soon, everyone started packing their books and other bits of stationary away, not bothering to wait for the teacher to tell the to do so. When the teacher dismissed everyone, they all rushed out of the class room.

"Ichigo, can I have a word with you please?" the teacher asked.

"You go ahead, I will wait for you outside," Lettuce whispered and went outside. Ichigo nodded at her and went over to her teacher.

A few minutes later, Ichigo came out of the classroom and found Lettuce waiting for her.

"What did she say?"

"Oh she just a reminded me of a few school rules, that's all. Anyway, what do you guys do here for fun?" Ichigo asked as she walked alongside Lettuce.

"Well, I spend most of the time in the library but I don't think that is your idea of _fun_…"

"I don't mind the library. We can go there if you want."

"Alright. But let's go and have lunch first," lettuce smiled.

Ichigo nodded. She was really hungry and she couldn't wait to have her lunch.

There were crowds of people in the canteen. Ichigo and Lettuce found a quiet place in the corner to sit. So they both took out their lunches and started eating. Ichigo was glad she found a friend already. She hasn't even been there for a whole day yet, and she already made a friend. Ichigo sighed at the thought of her old friends in her old school.

She hated the way she had to leave them like that. But maybe she was going to make more friends in Sora Academy. It was one of the most expensive schools in Tokyo and her parents had to work very hard to get her there. It took them years to save up enough money for her to be able to go to that school. When she was younger, she used have little fantasies of the school and always wanted to go there. Ichigo giggled at her thoughts. Now that she was finally here, it felt like a dream.

"So how long have you been in this school?" Ichigo asked Lettuce as she took out her lunch from her bag.

"Oh have been here for over three years now," Lettuce told her as she too took out her lunch and neatly placed it on the table.

"It must feel amazing to be here, I've always wanted to come here since I was little but my parents didn't have enough money to send me here until now," Ichigo kept talking for a while but she soon stopped when she realised that Lettuce was just calmly eating her meal and she wasn't taking part in the conversation. So in other words, Ichigo was the only one doing the talking.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo looked at her, confused.

Lettuce sighed, "It's nothing."

"Why did you become so quiet all of a sudden?"

"I just love…" Lettuce paused and looked at Ichigo's confused expression for a moment before starting again, "The way you talk about this school as if it's the best place in the world when you haven't even seen half of it yet." Lettuce said before she packed her lunch away and left the canteen.

Ichigo blinked a few times trying to get what happened, _"Was it something I said?"_ Ichigo thought praying to God that she didn't mistakenly hurt Lettuce's feelings. But she was just talking about the school. What did she do wrong?

Ichigo gave a shrug. She will just have to ask her the next time she sees her. She was just about to start eating her lunch when she heard a loud scream. Ichigo looked around as thousands of people stood up excitedly.

"What on Earth…" Ichigo slowly started to stand up as well; she was still unsure of what the whole racket was about. A few girls gave a loud squeal and started to jump up and down.

"Look! Look! He's here!" Someone shouted.

Ichigo looked to where everyone was pointing. After a while, Ichigo saw three people walking next to each other. There was a boy with short, dark purple hair and indigo coloured eyes. He was thin and very tall. Probably a few heads taller than Ichigo. There was another short boy with straight, dark brown hair. He also had dark brown eyes that matched the colour of his eyes. Ichigo guessed that he was probably a few years younger than him. And in between them, there was another boy. He had dark green hair and unbelievable shining golden coloured eyes. The weird hair and eye colour surprisingly, suited all three of them.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. She never saw them before but everyone else seemed to know them since they were all crowding around them. Ichigo walked up to a girl who – like everyone else – was admiring the three mysterious looking boys.

"Um…Excuse-me?" Ichigo said a little loudly so she could hear her form the loud squeals of excitement from everyone else, "What's going on?"

"Er, what? Oh the Ikisatashis are here," she said.

"Who are they?" Ichigo asked.

The girl stared at her for a moment, "You don't know who they are?"

Not sure she was supposed to but Ichigo shook her head in reply. She still had no idea what was going on.

"How can you not have heard of them? They are the most handsome and richest boys in our school! Every single girl has a crush on them. Just look at them, aren't they so cute?"

Ichigo gave a nervous laugh, "Okay then…"

"Look, the one with green hair is called Kisshu, the shortest one is Taruto and the other one is called Pai. Okay?" she said pointing at each one of them.

Ichigo gave a small nod and walked away from her.

"_Kisshu, Pai and Taruto_," Ichigo thought trying to get those names in her head. She took one more look at them and then shook her head, _"Crazy people…"_

Nevertheless, Ichigo watched them walk out of the room, like everyone else. When they left the canteen and closed the door behind them, the crowd slowly died away and the noise went back to how it was before. Everyone went back to what they were doing before and Ichigo was left, there standing. Ichigo sighed. She looked at the door they left from before she sat back down to her table, back to eating her lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this was the second chapter for this story. It took me ages to update because I was really busy and I nearly forgot about this story. In the next few chapters, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto will be appearing more. So...yeah...Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Silence

Ichigo walked in the school corridor alone, holding a few of her school books. Ichigo gave a long, loud sigh; she was bored and didn't know what to do.

"_Where has Lettuce gone?" _Ichigo thought, "_I guess I will just have to look around the school alone_."

Ichigo walked up to her locker and put a few of her books that she didn't need. She double checked that she has locked her locker and put her keys back safely in her bag. Ichigo was just about to go to her school library when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around to see who it was.

It was that tall boy Ichigo remembered seeing in the canteen. Ichigo looked at him for a moment, but he didn't seem to notice her. He just calmly walked past her to the opposite direction. Ichigo looked at him walk away. If those people from the canteen were there in the corridors, there would be another racket.

Ichigo quickly put her hands in her cheeks, "_Am I blushing?!" _Ichigo thought to herself, confused. She shook her head and giggled to herself. He was pretty good-looking, after all.

Ichigo quickly ran to the library, she looked around trying to not get lost. The school was massive, so it was pretty hard for Ichigo to find her way around.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo called out when she saw Lettuce sat down in the corner holding a book. Lettuce looked at and when she realised it was Ichigo, she gave a small wave and gestured to come and sit down with her.

"Hi, I was just finishing this book."

"You were in the library all this time? I was looking for you," Ichigo said as she sat down.

"So what have you been doing?"

"I was just walking around the school. Anyway, I need to ask you a question."

Lettuce put her book away and waited for Ichigo to ask her question, "What is it?"

"Who are Kisshu, Pai and Taruto?" Ichigo asked.

Lettuce's eyes widened, "You have met them?"

"No not really but they were in the canteen and they seemed to be really popular…"

"D…Did they say anything to you?" Lettuce asked.

"No…"

"Did they do anything to you?"

"Um…No. What do you mean?"

Lettuce gave a sigh of relief, "Then you don't need to know anything about them," Lettuce

"Ok…I was just wondering because it looked like everyone knew them."

"They come from very rich families, that's why. People in here can be really stupid, though. It's all about money and nothing else." Lettuce sighed.

"I don't see them very often."

"Yes, that's because they are hardly ever at school. Anyway, we shouldn't waste time talking about them. And-" Lettuce was just about to finish off her sentence but she was interrupted by a few girls who were walking towards her.

"Move," one of the girls said. Her eyes were fixed into a cold hard stare. She didn't say anything else. She was about the same height as Lettuce and she had short, curly hair. Ichigo had never seen her before – like most people in the school. She was still getting to know everyone.

Lettuce stopped talking and stared back at the girl with curly hair, "M…Miyuki…" she whispered.

"What are you staring at? We said move," another girl demanded. Ichigo looked at Lettuce for a moment, it took her a few seconds to realise that Lettuce looked uncomfortable.

Lettuce slowly gave a nod and slowly stood up, "Ichigo, let's go," Lettuce said. He voice was so quiet that she could hardly hear her.

"Hey wait, we were here first," Ichigo protested.

"What did you say?" The girl with curly hair asked.

Lettuce quickly gestured to be quiet. Ichigo didn't know who those girls were and she didn't know why Lettuce looked so…Scared of them. Whatever the reason was, they couldn't just come out of nowhere and tell them to leave. But since Lettuce was getting so tense, Ichigo decided to keep quiet.

"N…Nothing," Ichigo replied and stood up.

Lettuce and Ichigo both took their bags and left.

"What was that all about? Who were those girls?" Ichigo asked.

"They're no one. Just ignore them," Lettuce said, she didn't stop walking.

Ichigo kept quiet throughout the whole time. Because no matter how much she tried to talk to Lettuce, she would just reply with her silence. Instead, Ichigo just walked alongside her and decided to talk to her again when things were so…Confusing. Ichigo still didn't know what was going on. She just had to wait to find out. Now, all she could do was get used to the awkward silence surrounding her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! This was the next chapter this story and I know the story itself might not be making any sense right now, but everything will be explained in the future chapters. Thank you so much for being patient because I know am taking ages to update. Now that its the Christmas break, I will probably have more free time and I will try to update more often. Anyway, thank you so much if you are reading this! <strong>


	4. Whatever Happens Happens

"Ichigo! Why don't you come downstairs and have dinner?" Ichigo's mother said as she came in Ichigo's room. Ichigo looked and smiled at her mother. She looked at page number one more time so she wouldn't forget where she left the next time she started reading again.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Ichigo's mother, Mrs Momomiya, asked.

"Just reading," Ichigo replied.

"You must be studying so hard."

"Well, I have to. Sora Academy has very high expectations and I want to be the highest in class," Ichigo laughed.

"I am sure you will," Ichigo's mother patted Ichigo on the head and smiled, "But you will never be able to do that if you don't eat first. Why don't you come downstairs and eat? You can finish reading your book before you go to bed."

Ichigo nodded at her mum and smiled as she followed her downstairs to the table. It didn't take long for Ichigo to finish her dinner since she was very hungry and hardly had anything to eat for lunch. She wanted to finish early because she had school tomorrow and she didn't want to wake up late and end up going to school late.

Luckily, that hasn't happened yet but Ichigo wanted to make sure she had lots of sleep so she could concentrate as much as she could at school. It took a lot of work for her to just be able to enter the school, and now that she is finally there, she knows that she needs to work as much as she can.

So after dinner Ichigo went to sleep. She turned the lights off and closed her eyes as she laid her head on her pillow. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

The next day, Ichigo woke up earlier than usual and started changing to her school uniform. She started to giggle when she saw herself in the mirror. She still hasn't brushed her hair yet so her hair was still a big mess. So after brushing her hair and cleaning her bed, she went downstairs to have breakfast.

Everything went just like it was supposed to go after that. She managed to finish her breakfast in time and she even met Lettuce on the way to school. Both Lettuce and Ichigo walked to their classes. The buzzer hasn't rang yet so both of them were pretty early.

"So how's everything going?" Lettuce asked.

"Good, I suppose," Ichigo replied.

"How was the test?"

"Which one?"

"The one we had a few days ago."

"Oh…That one," Ichigo said, remembering the test that she had a few days ago. She knew that she was going to get her results today; the thought itself was freaking her out. She knew she did horribly in the test. It was just so different to the tests they used to have at her old school. Ichigo would easily get full marks without even having to revise or look at the topic they were doing. But everything in Sora Academy was just so difficult. The tests, the homework and even talking to people felt strange. Everyone just seemed so caught up with their lives. The only person Ichigo felt comfortable talking to was Lettuce.

"So how do you think you did?" Lettuce asked.

"Meh, don't even ask," Ichigo sighed and put her head on the table.

Lettuce laughed, "You can't possibly have done that bad."

"It was so complicated though."

"Did you miss any questions out?"

"No…"

"Then what are you so worried about? That was the easiest test we get here."

"Wha…You mean there is more?"

Lettuce burst out laughing as Ichigo groaned. But she soon comforted her and told her that it was going to be alright.

"What do you think you lot are doing here?" A loud voice asked.

Ichigo turned around, confused. It was the same girl she saw at lunch the other day. The girl that Lettuce refused to talk about.

"What is she doing here," Ichigo whispered.

"How long will it take you to realise that you are not wanted here?" The girl asked.

"Miyuki…What do you want now?" Lettuce asked, her voice was cold and she looked angry but Ichigo noticed that her hands were shaking under the table.

"I want you out of here. That's what I want," Miyuki said with a sarcastic smile, "You know that you don't belong here, and neither does your stupid friend over there."

Ichigo looked away; she knew she was talking about her. Ichigo doesn't know who that Miyuki girl was but she didn't have the right to talk to Lettuce like that. Lettuce didn't do anything wrong as far as she was concerned and neither did Ichigo herself. So what gave her the right to talk to people like that?

Ichigo stood up and looked at Miyuki in the eye, "Excuse-me, I don't know who you are but you have to stop talking to us like that and leave us alone."

Lettuce gasped, her eyes widened as Ichigo said that. Lettuce didn't expect Ichigo to say anything like that at all and neither did Miyuki judging by the look on her face.

Miyuki didn't say anything, she just smiled. Not a caring and sweet smile like Lettuce gave every time she smiled. But something completely the opposite. Her smile was just a disguise to cover her anger. Inside, she was probably fuming, Ichigo couldn't tell. But she seemed to stay very calm.

"Look at the nerve," she said still putting on her smile. Miyuki didn't say another word and left Ichigo and Lettuce alone. Miyuki leaving made Ichigo feel much better, something about that girl scared Ichigo. She wouldn't mind standing up to her but it felt strange doing that and although Ichigo knew she was doing the right thing but she didn't know why she felt like she did something wrong.

"What have you done?" Lettuce asked when Miyuki left.

"I don't get you at all. That girl is a big bully, you can't be so scared of her like that or she is just going to keep taking advantage of you," Ichigo told her.

"I know, that's the whole point!"

"What?"

"Ichigo…Just…"

But before Lettuce could say anything else, the buzzer rang and everyone started coming in the classroom. Lettuce sighed and sat back to her seat. So did Ichigo. She knew it wasn't Lettuce's fault and she knew why she was mad at her. Now of what Ichigo did, she knew that Miyuki would come back.

Ichigo looked at Lettuce for a moment and sighed. She took out her books and her pencil case to start the lesson. Now whatever happens happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in ages but that doesn't mean that I forgot about this story. So please keep reading and I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter!<strong>


	5. A Fight

Ichigo walked past the canteen, looking for Lettuce. Lettuce didn't talk to her since what happened with Miyuki yesterday. Ichigo understood Lettuce's anger towards her but wasn't it going too far in a way? Lettuce should tell someone that she was getting bullied, at least. Maybe a teacher, they could surely help. And Ichigo isn't one of those people who could easily just sit there, doing nothing if other people were being mean. She didn't even understand Miyuki's problem. Why was she being like that to Lettuce? Lettuce is probably the sweetest and the kindest girl she has ever known, so what could she possibly have done for deserving to be treated in such a way?

And what did she mean by 'you are not wanted here'? Why wasn't Lettuce wanted? Why wasn't she wanted _where?_ And why is Lettuce refusing to talk about anything? Because as far as Ichigo was concerned, if she keeps quiet, matters will just become worse. And what made Ichigo even more annoyed, was that now Miyuki will start having a go at her for standing up to Lettuce. But maybe Ichigo will find out what is really going on if that happens.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Ichigo heard a group of people shouting from the canteen.

_"What's going on?" _Ichigo thought. She turned back around. The noise was coming from the canteen, Ichigo slowly walked back, wondering where all the noise was coming from.

She entered in and gasped.

"_What the hell…"_

There were a group of surrounding a few boys fighting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they all shouted, louder and louder each time.

Ichigo stared at the two boys fighting, shocked. One of the boys had black hair and he was the one who was in the ground. But what surprised her most was that the other boy who stood there grinning, (obviously taken part in the fight) was the guy that Ichigo saw a few days ago. The one everyone became crazy for. That green haired boy she saw the other day. If Ichigo remembered it correctly his name was Kisshu.

If everyone was so obsessed with him then he should at least be a little bit mature. A first Ichigo had no idea what was going on. It also puzzled her that there was not a single teacher to be seen anywhere and judging by the looks of the crowd, it didn't seem like anyone was going to get a teacher anyway.

"Get up!" Kisshu shouted.

The boy slowly got up; he had bruises all over his face while Kisshu didn't even have a little scratch anywhere. His hands were shaking and so were his legs. He looked ashamed to have done so, but a few tears rolled down his face. His hair was a mess and he had a cut in his left leg, which was why he couldn't stand up straight so he leaned in to his other leg.

"I…I am sorry," he whispered.

Kisshu looked at him and come closer.

"Sorry?" He repeated, almost as if he didn't believe that he actually said it.

There was a moment of silence. It stayed quiet for so long that the whole awkward silence was starting to make Ichigo tense; she didn't know what to do. The best thing to do in this type of situation was to just go and look for a teacher before telling them everything. But there was still no teacher. There were no dinner ladies either, there was just no adult anywhere.

Suddenly Kisshu started laughing. Why he started laughing so suddenly, Ichigo had no idea. But hearing his laughter made everyone else in the crowd laugh too. There were nearly hundreds of people surrounding, each one of them started laughing.

What was the joke exactly? There is a poor boy getting beat up and everyone just starts laughing! What is funny about that? Ichigo was too nervous to laugh. Everything was just starting to become really strange. Ichigo didn't even know if she should start laughing with the crowd or not. But laughing at such a situation felt cruel, so she decided to just watch.

"Please…Forgive me…"

Kisshu stopped laughing.

"I won't do it again. Please…"

"Oh sure, I will," Kisshu said. For a moment Ichigo thought that he actually meant it, but when he started laughing again Ichigo realised he was only being sarcastic.

"But you see, I don't know _how_ to do that," he whispered, "because if there is anything the Great Kisshu Ikisatashi can't do, it's to forgive."

"Don't let him go, Kisshu!" One of the people shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah, finish him off!" someone else shouted.

With that, Kisshu, without wasting another second, he punched the boy in the face. The moment he fell in the floor, Kisshu was just about to throw in another punch when a loud shout interrupted him.

"STOP!" Ichigo screamed, not being able to take any more of this. Kisshu slowly turned around to see who said that and before Ichigo knew it, Kisshu was staring right at her. Everyone else turned to see too and now everyone's eyes were fixed on her. Now, she was the centre of attention.

Ichigo took a deep breath, she had no idea what she was doing, but now that she finally did that, she had to say something. Otherwise she will just look like an idiot in front of everyone else.

"Stop this fight right now!" Ichigo said, as loudly as she could but her voice wasn't as loud as it was before.

"Who the hell are you?" Kisshu asked.

"I…I am…You know what? I should be asking you that question," Ichigo said.

Kisshu just stared at her blankly, he probably had no idea what Ichigo was talking about and neither did Ichigo.

"Who do you think you are? The Great Kisshu Ikisatashi? Oh you are just some rich boy who has never earned money for yourself and now from what I've seen, everyone worships you because they are scared of you!" Ichigo said with disgust.

Everyone gasped.

"Whatever he did, he said sorry! So why don't stop this ridiculous fight before a teacher comes in and both of you get in trouble?"

"Hey, I am Kisshu, which I am sure you already know," he said. Ichigo looked at him confused.

"And nice to meet you even though I have no idea who the hell you are!"

Ichigo looked down for a second, not sure how to reply to that.

"Oh she's that freak that I was telling you about," a familiar voice said.

Ichigo looked up, it was Miyuki. She was standing behind Kisshu and there were two more girls standing next to her.

"Kisshu-kun, she is that girl who was so mean to me the other day," Miyuki said in such an annoying voice that just made Ichigo angrier.

"Do you know who Kisshu is? How dare you talk to him like that?" Miyuki said, this time talking to Ichigo who just stood there, still having no idea why she bothered to get involved in such things.

"He is the richest and smartest boy in the whole school. Everyone fears him and so should you."

"What?"

"How do you have the guts to talk to my Kisshu like that?"

"Miyuki…Just shut up…" Kisshu demanded.

But Miyuki didn't bother listening, "No, Kisshu-kun. That girl cannot talk to you in such manner! She needs to apologise right now!"

"Oh I will apologise," now that Ichigo got involved in this she might just as well try to get herself out of the situation, "Only after you apologise to him," Ichigo pointed at the boy who was involved in the fight too.

Kisshu walked closer to Ichigo. Ichigo took a few steps back, nearly scared of him.

"Move," he said.

"Huh?"

"I said move!" this times Kisshu's was losing his patience.

"No," Ichigo said.

"No one says no to-" But Kisshu was cut off mid-sentence.

"I don't care what other people say to you! You can't just be mean to someone like that! Only because you are rich doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

More and more people joined in the crowd, but Ichigo couldn't care less.

"You people have been bullying people all this time! I am not going to just sit here and watch you all do what you do!"

"Does anyone know who this is and can someone please tell her to move because she isn't listening to me," Kisshu said, facing the crowd.

This made the crowd laugh. They were all taking as a joke.

Kisshu, giving up and not being able to stand the whole drama, he started to leave.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted, "Don't just leave like that!"

Kisshu turned around, annoyed.

Ichigo who was so fed up of everyone laughing at her and Miyuki's glares in the background that she gave up trying to talk or say anything. Clearly, since that was not going to work out because no one was taking her serously or even bothered to listen to her, she did something very unexpected.

She walked up to Kisshu and before she even realised what she was doing, she punched Kisshu right in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Just letting you all know that I am absolutely horrible at writing fighting scenes...So yeah... I hope you enjoyed reading this! And if you know any ways to improve please let me know!<strong>


	6. An Idea

"Hey Kisshu! Aren't you going to come to eat?" Pai asked.

"I am not hungry," he said sitting down on a chair.

Pai walked over to him, they were both in an empty classroom. Everyone else went outside for break but Kisshu was sitting down in his desk.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Kisshu replied.

"Taruto is probably outside by now."

"So?"

"So why are we still stuck in here?"

"You can go if you want."

"Geez, Kisshu. What is wrong with you today?"

"How dare she do that?" Kisshu growled angrily.

Pai couldn't understand what he was talking about at first but after a while he got why Kisshu was being moody and creating a big scene. So Pai took a chair and sat down next to Kisshu.

"It's that girl isn't it?"

"I am going to get her back."

Pai laughed, remembering the scene in the canteen from a few days ago.

"That was your own fault," Pai shrugged.

"So you are on her side now?"

"You should have been more kind to her."

"Kind? Are you stupid? Did you see what she did to me?"

"Yep, that's what made the whole situation funnier."

"It wasn't funny!" Kisshu shouted in annoyance. He was not in the mood for talking. He was so confused that he didn't know what to do. Usually if someone dared to punch him or even try to touch him they would have no chance of surviving. But things were so unexpected and it all happened so suddenly that he didn't have the chance to do anything else.

They used to have fights like those all the time. It was easy. All they had to do was pick a target and start a fight, the rest of the school would come and watch. It was like a show for them. And teachers were never a big problem to him. His mother was one the richest women in Japan, so all the teachers refused to say anything to him. To show respect or out of fear, Kisshu didn't know.

It was probably because they were scared of him because the other option didn't really make much sense to Kisshu. And something like that never happened before. What's even more annoying, was that Kisshu didn't even know her name. No one seemed to know either. Miyuki refused to talk about her so Kisshu needs to find someone else from her class who knows something about her.

That way, he can plan a revenge. No one ever disrespects any of the Ikisatashi brothers and gets away with it. He will make sure she pays one way or the other. But right now, he couldn't think of anything to do. He couldn't even think straight.

"It is kind of funny though," Pie told him.

"I don't know what to do. And how was it my fault?"

"You should know how to treat girls."

"But she just punched me and then left like nothing happened. She can't do that! No one ever does that!"

"She is a girl, Kisshu. Are you mad because she ended up embarrassing you on public instead of being all over you like all the other girls?"

"You know that's not it. There are way prettier girls than her. Anyway, I have an idea."

"What?"

But Kisshu didn't bother replying. He took his bag and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a super short chapter for you all. It's just to give a little background information about Kisshu. <strong>


End file.
